jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons 2
JeremyToons 2 is an 2004 American traditional-animated comedy film based on the series, JeremyToons, produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox for the US, and Warner Bros. Pictures for the rest of the world. It is the sequel to the 1996 film JeremyToons (film) and second installment of a projected trilogy. The film takes place two years after the first film. It focuses on Jeremy, Larry, Jay, and the rest of the gang face off against Mavi who tries to take over the world with "global warming". In order to stop Mavi, Jeremy recruits his old friends, Mia and Zachary. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself and Fake Jeremy * Cheryl Chase as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis * Tom Kenny as Larry and Steve * Spencer Klein as Jay * Thora Birch as Mia * Jason Griffith as Zachary * Steve G. as Sidden and Dr. Bob * Bella J. as Bella * Taylor Grodin as OJ * Michael Huang as Firey, Fries, Flower, Pencil, Ruby, Bubble, and Woody * Barūn Kameyama as Metal Jeremy * Robert Stainton as Little Guy * Mr. Lawrence as King Pig * Taylor Grodin as Bow Production In June 1996, at the time of the release of JeremyToons, Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for July 23, 2004. Coming soon! Release Attached short film A short animated film starring the characters of the Blob franchise, Going Fast!, accompanied JeremyToons 2 ''during its theatrical release. Marketing On June 20, 2003, a full 14 months before its scheduled release, an early teaser trailer was [[Blob: The Sequel|''Blob: The Sequel]], also by JeremyWorks. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The trailer also displayed the film's original subtitle The Return of the Power, which was removed by September 2003. A first full trailer was released on November 14, 2003, and was later shown before Warner Bros. Feature Animation's Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''the following day. The final trailer was released on April 2, 2004, and was later attached to Walt Disney Feature Animation's ''Home on the Range. ''There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on March 30, 2004, the second one was released on May 19, 2004, and the third one was released on July 14, 2004. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2004. A video game based on the film has been released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home media ''JeremyToons 2 ''was released on DVD and VHS on December 15, 2004 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in United States and Warner Home Video in internationally. This release also includes a short film called Pop Goes The Wacky. The film was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in August 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. It was released on Blu-ray in North America on October 10, 2013, and on Blu-ray 3D on March 10, 2014. Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Soundtrack ''Main article: JeremyToons 2/Soundtrack Cancelled Sequel Coming soon! Category:Films